


We love and respect your mother!

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caitlin Snow & Iris West Friendship, Caitlin is a doctor and gets worried, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, High Heels, Hurt/Comfort, Iris West Deserves Better, Iris West Needs a Hug, Iris is short, Killer Frost thinks Iris is cool, Nora West Allen gets a wake up call, Nora learns a lesson about her mother, Sara Lance and Iris West friendship, Wally West is a good brother, group hug, hug pile, minor language, sara lance is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Sara finds out about Nora being mean to Iris and isn't having it. She decided to have a few words with her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow & Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Iris West, Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Iris West & Wally West, Ralph Dibny & Iris West, Ray Palmer & Iris West, Sara Lance & Iris West, Sara Lance & Nora West Allen
Series: Iris West One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	We love and respect your mother!

**Author's Note:**

> So this friendship I desperately wanted to happen but it didn't do I did my own shit. I just feel like Sara loves and wants to protect Iris and wants to show Nora that Iris is living and compassionate. Not whatever the fuck that was in the future.

It was just a quiet day on the waverider. Everyone was doing their own little thing and catching up and talking without there being some new bad guy in some era they had to catch. Well at least it was quite until Sara began yelling.

“I'm sorry she's doing what??!” the woman practically snarled into her phone, storming over to the controls.

There was a few seconds pause before Sara continued yelling. “Iris! I don't care whatever godforsaken reason she has to be a bitch towards you!”

Another pause before Sara let out a sigh. “Fine. I'll see you when I get back. Bye, love you too.” she finished that last part sweetly before her face turned into something that could scare assassins.

“Gideon! Tell me everything about metas in the future. Around 2040 please!” Sara practically demanded from the AI.

“Yes, miss Lance. Metas are generally frowned upon and being a meta could result in you having to go into custody service. Most meta humans are seen as evil and speedsters especially.”

“What happens to speedsters?” asked Sara, interrupting Gideon. The others quickly looked at each other slightly worried. Whatever had happened over the phone must have been pretty bad.

“Well thanks to the dissappearence of the Flash, Barry Allen, and the death penalty hanging over Eobard Thawne, they are generally seen as a threat. Especially after Zoom made an appearance and Trajectory.” said Gideon, and they could swear she sounded slightly offended at being interrupted.

“Oh and did sweet, innocent Nora know this? ” Sara hissed violently. Everyone quickly looked at each other to decide who would talk to her and eventually Roy broke.

“Hey, Sara?” asked Ray, approaching her slowly, hands up in a non threatening gesture. “What's wrong?”

“What's wrong is that my best friend's daughter is treating her like garbage for something she does in the future and she isn't even trying to get to know present Iris.”

“Still?” asked Wally but immediately gulped when Sara hit him with a glare.

“You knew and didn't tell me?” she hissed.

“Well it wasn't so bad. She just seemed to favour Barry more than Iris and was kinda cold to Iris. I would have thought she would have stopped by now.” Wally said, trying to justify himself while also speeding over to hide behind Ray.

“Well she hasn't! Iris just called me and she was practically in tears!” snapped Sara.

“Sara! What are you going to do?” asked Wally worriedly.

“It's time for Nora to meet auntie Sara.” she said, and there was a smirk on her face that made all the men in the waverider shiver.

“What are you going to do?” asked Ray.

“Gideon please compile a list of everything Iris Ann West Allen has done in her life along with meta laws in the future.” requested Sara politely.

“Ooh, can I have a copy of Iris's accomplishments?” asked Wally excitedly.

“Can I?” asked Ray as well.

“Of course! All of you are getting one!” and her voice made it clear that no one was going to argue with her.

“Now! Gideon! Take us to Central City 2018!”

~Central City~

Iris watched in sadness as Nora and Barry talked excitedly all about speed moves and the different ways they could use their speed. She so desperately wanted to join and tell her what she had done as the flash but she just sat there silently.

Caitlin gave her a small smile before bending down to eye level with the African American woman.

“Hey, she'll warm up to you.” she said encouragingly.

“I dampened her powers, Cait. Nothing I do or anyone says is going to change how she feels about me.” Iris contradicted miserably.

Caitlin seemed to still for a few seconds before she spoke again. “Well Frost says you're cool and if Frost likes someone then that's an accomplishment.” she said jokingly, trying to make the shorter woman laugh. Iris smiled slightly at the joke.

“Trust me Iris. Remember how I hated Barry? It'll be fine.” said Cisco.

“He forgave you in the middle of an alien invasion.” Iris shot back.

“I'm sorry what?” asked Ralph.

“We'll catch you up later.” said Cisco dismissively.

“ANYONE MISS ME!!??” Came a voice. Iris turned around and squealed happily when she saw Sara.

“Sara!” she screamed happily and threw herself at the blonde.

“Iris!” she screamed just as loud and hugged her friend tightly.

“Hey Sara!” everyone else was slightly less enthusiastic in how they welcomed the time traveller but were still very excited to see her as well.

“Who's this?” asked Nora and when it looked like Iris was going to answer her she turned to Barry. “Dad?” Sara sent the back of her head a glare.

“This is Sara Lance. Your mother's best friend. Do not hurt her or Iris because she is scary. I still have nightmares.” Barry muttered the last part under his breath, remembering when he came out of the speed force and had to hide before Sara stabbed him, but everyone still heard him and exploded into laughter.

“Oh? I've never seen you in the future. Guess it was another thing kept from me.” she said the last part accusingly and Iris looked down slightly. Sara could see her eyes getting glossy and Sara steeled her resolve. No one makes Iris cry and gets away with it.

“Well then let's talk. After all you're practically my niece now.” said Sara sadly retracting her arms away from Iris and giving a hand to Nora.

“Okay sure!” said Nora excitedly, thinking the blonde would give her stories about her dad. How wrong she would be.

“Where are the others?” asked Caitlin.

“Right here!” announced Ray holding a package and handing it to Iris. “Here you go. I hope you like them.” said Ray nervously.

“I'm sure I will.” said Iris opening up the package. “Oh my God they're gorgeous Ray…” the others became distant noises as Sara led Nora away.

“Do you have anywhere quiet we can go to?” asked Sara.

“Sure! Hang on!” said Nora excitedly before grabbing Sara and zooming over to the canteen.

“Wow. Cool.” muttered Sara when she saw Nora’s speed.

“Yeah, I know right! Just like dad!” she said.

“And your mother.” said Sara. When Nora shot her questioning gaze she ruffled through her bag and took out a giant folder. “Your mother and father had their powers switched so Iris was the Flash for the day.” said Sara. Nora had a slightly surprised look on her face.

“Oh. I didn't know.”

“Just like you didn't know the laws of being a speedster in the future.” shot Sara back. Nora looked taken back at her tone but Sara was going to lay it down on her.

“Did you know that ever since your father left people haven't trusted speedsters? Did you know that the only couple speedsters that people knew apart from Barry and Wally were basically villains?” Sara pressed. Nora had a slightly scared look before it became one of annoyance.

“Ughh! Did Mom put you up to this? That is so not shway.” she whined.

“Actually no, no she didn't.” snapped Sara shooting her a glare.

“She dampened my powers! She had no right!”

“She had every right if you were going to die!” snapped Sara.

“What do you-”

“Your mother was trying to make sure that no one layed a finger on you! And think about it! Your mother is not a meta! She wouldn't know jackshit about your powers. Hell you could have run over all the way to China and she wouldn't have known! And the bills would have been way too expensive!” Sara added at the end.

“What bills!” Nora snapped back but Sara could see the fight dying out in her.

“Speedsters eat enough for a small family on a good day! And no offence to your mother her newspaper could only provide so much!” snapped Sara.

Nora was beginning to deflate but she finally said. “She would have told me when I grew older.”

“Oh and what would you have done! Your father is still learning about his speed to this day! You would have no one teaching you. And Wally would have to constantly travel with us!” she snapped when Nora was going to protest.

Nora finally looked down, guilt swarming around her.

“Look, kid. If you wanna be mad at future Iris, you do you. But don't you dare be mean to this Iris. She's trying so hard to get to know you and you constantly brushing her off isn't helping, especially after last year. Talk to her please. Maybe you'll find a reason you're okay with why she did it.” Sara finally said.

“Yeah okay. By the way what's in the file?” Nora finally asked looking up.

“Every little thing your mother has ever done. I think she also had a little self photo album about her stuff.” she said distractedly.

“Can I borrow it? “ Nora asked nervously.

“Keep it. I have tons more from where that came from. Now come on let's go. Your mother is modelling some new heels that Ray got for her and I want to see her in them.” Sara finally said excitedly, holding her hand out for Nora.

“I'll speed us over there.” Nora said grabbing the outstretched hand and zooming off. They stopped outside the Cortex and watched. Nora smiled slightly at the sight in front of her.

Her father was whistling as her mother spun around in a pair of heels. She had a bright smile on her face and her eyes were shining and she looked at peace. Completely different from the sadness she looks at Nora with and Nora felt the guilt building up again.

“Go to her kid.” Sara whispered in her ear. Nora nodded before speeding over and throwing her arms around her mother.

“Wow!” yelped her mother. Everyone looked over in slight worry only to see Nora on top of her mother, head underneath her chest and hugging the life out of her. “Hey Nora.” Iris said confusedly.

“Nora are you okay?” Barry asked worriedly.

“I'm fine.” Nora muttered but it was muffled by Iris's dress.

“Iris! Are you okay?” Caitlin asked worriedly and no one could blame her. Those heels Iris were wearing weren't exactly small.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm more than okay.” she said holding Nora tightly and no one remarked about the tears. She turned to Sara and mouthed, “Thank you.”

“No problem. You're my sister.” she mouthed back.

“Group hug!” yelled Wally before falling on top of Iris.

“Wally!” she yelped. “Barry!” she yelped again when her husband joined in. Everyone slowly started to join the hug with Sara just standing there. She just rolled her eyes before walking over and pulling Iris up along with Nora.

“By the way, mom?” Nora asked.

“Yeah, sweetie?” Iris asked looking down in her arms.

“What happened last year?”

“...shit.”

“Ralph! Language!” yelled Barry glaring at the stretchy man. Iris just held Nora tightly.

“A lot. You wanna talk over ice cream later tonight?” Iris asked hopefully and this time Nora wasn't going to let her mom down.

“Mint chip?”

“You know me so well.” joked Iris as her and Nora laughed when Barry began lecturing Ralph. She felt Sara pull her into a side hug and she couldn't help but smile.

Sara really was the best.


End file.
